Letters from the Sky
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: They wanted each other for a while and you always get what you want - civil twilight song fic


**Letters from the Sky**

_One of these days the sky's gonna break_

_And everything will escape and I'll know_

I swallowed hard as I watched him shut the door quietly behind him. I'd always dreamed it would happen this way. He walked slowly across the room like a predator stalking its prey; his eyes never leaving mine. I swallowed again. He smirked

_One of these days the mountains_

_Are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know_

I backed myself up as far as I could against the headboard of the bed. I was trapped and I wanted it that way. I saw him squint and nod his head ever so slightly. I knew that he knew I was trapped when I watched him lick his lips, biting the bottom one ever so gently

_That you and I were made for this_

_I was made to taste your kiss_

He stopped at the foot of the bed and brought a hand to the hem of his shirt, tugging it up ever so slowly. I almost reached out to speed up the process. I wanted to see him. I wanted to see him badly. I knew the shirt would be off soon enough though

_We were made to never fall away_

_Never fall away_

After removing it he tossed the garment to the floor then raised one knee up until it was on the bed. The right knee followed and I lost a modicum of my patience. Before I knew it I was at the edge of the bed with him running my hungry hands over his smooth skin and the muscles beneath it. We both groaned. I'd dreamed this many times and in my head I already knew what he'd like

_One of these days the letters are gonna fall_

_From the sky telling us all to go free_

I moved toward him as he leaned into me and for the first time our lips touched. This is even better than I thought it would be. I felt him tugging as the bottom of my shirt so I raised my arms and let him rid me of the cumbersome cloth. His hands started at my waist and moved all the way up my abdomen and to my chest. I didn't dream his hands this soft

_But until that day I'll find a way_

_To let everybody know that you're coming back_

_You're coming back for me_

When my shirt was on the floor his lips immediately found mine again and he kissed me like he'd been kissing me for all my life. I hoped he would. The rest of it anyway. I needed to see more of him and hoped that I wasn't being to forward but I let my hands travel down to the top of his jean. They had a mind of their own

'_Cause even though you left me here_

_I have nothing left to fear_

He shivered and I shivered. Without stopping the kiss his hand mimicked mine and worked the button and zipper on the pants I was wearing

_These are the only walls that hold me here_

He gently pushed me back on the bed and stepped out of his pants before reaching down and pulling mine, along with my underwear off. It took everything I had to control my breathing and not hyperventilate. He covered my body with his and ground his pelvis into mine. I just knew at some point I had died and that this was indeed Heaven

_Hold me here, Hold me here, Hold me here_

_Only walls that hold me here_

He kissed me once. Twice and a third time before bringing his fingers up to my mouth. I parted my lips and accepted what he was offering. The fingers moved in and out but we never lost eye contact making this moment more intense. When he deemed them wet enough they were removed and thrust into me. My back arching high off the bed

_One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon_

_And we will hear those planes overhead_

My hips moved in time with his fingers as he brought me close to my climax. It was like we'd been doing this forever. He knew me so well. I wondered what else he'd be good at. He withdrew the fingers and I could see a wet spot on the front of his grey briefs. I saw that he was also rock hard and ready. Subconsciously I licked my lips as he shimmied out of the undergarment, tossing them somewhere soon to be forgotten

_And we won't have to be scared_

My legs opened all by themselves and he made himself at home between them. I raised my hips silently telling him that I was ready for whatever he had to offer. I was and I'd been ready for a long time. He lined up with my tight hole and pushed inside only stopping when he was as deep as he could go. Slowly he moved in and out letting us get used to each other. Having played this scenario many times in my head, we were already fully acquainted as far as I was concerned

'_Cause we won't have to be scared_

_We won't have to be, yeah, scared, no_

I opened my eyes to see him bare his teeth. His hips moved faster and faster

_You're coming back for me_

_You're coming back for me_

Faster and faster still. I didn't know who I was anymore. No one had ever made me feel this way. I liked it. No, I loved it. I loved him but I'd never be able to tell him that

_You're coming back for me_

_You're coming back for me_

We'd be nothing more than lovers in the night. And I knew that. He's been after me for a long time and I resisted and not because I didn't want him but because

_You're coming back for me_

_You're coming back for me_

Because…we both belonged to other people. Even before tonight I knew that one time with him wouldn't be enough. I could see us sneaking around for just a taste

_You're coming back for me_

_You're coming back for me_

A taste just to remind us of the night we gave into temptation. A taste to remind us of just what we were missing. A taste that would barely quench our thirst. A taste to stop the hunger pangs but not make us full and a taste to keep us going until we'd meet again…because we would

_You're coming back for me_

_You're coming back for me_

The headboard was knocking against the wall and I was sure I'd have a nasty little note under the door come morning. I didn't care. They were jealous. I wanted to yell

_You're coming_

Yell his name as I came but that would mess up what we had. No names we said. We agreed. It was just easier this way

_You're coming back for me_

_You're coming back for me_

I came hard. As hard as I had ever cum. It was just like I dreamed it. When my eyes opened I saw him looking down at me with a self-satisfied smirk and then his head dropped back and I felt him cum deep inside me. It was so powerful I almost climaxed again. He pulled out and fell next to me breathing just as hard if not harder than I was. I allowed myself to look at him

_You're coming back to me_

He sat up on an elbow and looked down at me. We both smiled sad smiles

_You're coming back to me_

He caressed my face tenderly and I leaned in trying to get any contact with him I could. It would be a long time before we could see each other again

_You're coming back for me_

_You're coming back_

We nodded

**The End**

**A/N: So I'd purchased this song on iTunes a while back and I received the movie Legendary today after watching it 86 times on Netflix. This song is in the movie if you did not know. Thank you to the best friend ever in life for buying it and for editing my stories and not telling me I'm a lunatic when I write these things…and for loving the deliciousness that is Randy and John**

**Oh! I didn't use names or dialog purposely. You guys can fill in the characters as you see fit**

**A/N 2: I'm having serious writers block with Three Is Not A Crowd. I'm worried guys**


End file.
